The invention relates to an arrangement in connection with a seat, especially a seat of an exercise apparatus, comprising a mounting bracket, which is fixedly positioned at the upper end of a support tube of a seat portion, the seat portion, which is pivotally positioned on the mounting bracket in such a way that the seat portion may turn about an axis horizontal with respect to the support tube, and adjusting and locking means functioning on a screw principle, by which means the position of the seat portion with respect to the support tube can be adjusted and locked in a desired manner.
Arrangements like this are very general at present for instance in connection with bicycles. As an example of such solutions used in bicycles can be mentioned the ones disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 26 32 147 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,922. These known solutions have been developed expressly for bicycles and have the drawback of being complicated, due to which the costs rise too high for enabling an application to exercise apparatus. A further problem consists in that the adjustment is complicated and slow, because it has to be performed by using tools, and additionally, two screw elements have to be screwed for the adjustment.
Similar solutions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,391 and 5,226,624 as well. These solutions also have the drawbacks set forth above as to an application to exercise apparatus.
A further example of solutions associated with bicycles may be the solution of U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,346. The drawback of this solution likewise consists in complication and a need of tools for performing adjustments.
With regard to solutions in connection with bicycle seats, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,604 can be mentioned. According to that, no tools are needed for an adjustment of tilt of the seat portion. This structure is, however, very complicated and expensive, which is among other things due to the fact that adjustment of tilt and locking into a desired position are performed by separate means in this solution. This is a typical special solution intended for special apparatus, in this case for racing bicycles, when the costs are not of the same significance as in connection with exercise apparatus, for instance.
All applications set forth above are intended for being used in connection with bicycles. Because of the complication of the solutions, they are not actually suitable for being used in exercise apparatuses, e.g. exercise bicycles. Due to that, exercise bicycles are seldom provided with any proper and simple quick-adjustment of tilt. Additionally, all above solutions have the drawback that an advance adjustment into a desired tilt position is difficult, because the correct position has always to be searched for by adjusting, experimenting and readjusting. This is caused by the fact that, in connection with the above solutions, correct position of a seat cannot be determined in any other way than by experimenting.